Total Drama DRAMA Island!
by DarkIce101
Summary: In this action packed Season 2 of Total Drama, 13 of the previous campers joined by 3 new original campers are in it to win 1 million dollars! This takes the place of Total Drama Action, and puts the campers back in Camp Wawanakwa. This will be FULL of romance. Some pairings include Chris x OC, Lindsay x Owen, Lashawna x Harold, Courtney x Duncan, and POSSIBLY Heather x Trent.
1. Total Drama DRAMA Island!

Chapter One

Total Drama DRAMA Island!

**Hey guys, DarkIce here. I'm super excited to write this story for you guys. So basically, this takes the place of Total Drama Action as the second season, and takes the campers back to camp Wawanakwa. Basically, this is the second season how I imagined it. With a lot of romance, a lot of hard times, and a LOT of drama. I may have to rate this mature later for a certain event I'm planning on, but I'll warn you before the chapter if you're underage, that way you can still enjoy the story. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy Total Drama DRAMA Island!**

"Last season on Total Drama Island..." Chris McLean began, standing by the dock of the island, smiling brightly at the camera.

"Owen and Gwen battled it out for $100,000. In the end, Owen, a supersized guy, won the super sized check. But then, he gave it all up for the chance to win one million big ones! Our 22 campers set off on the race, for the case!" he said, waving his hands in the air for extra emphasis.

"Until that case was eaten by an alligator. Then a shark." he said, grinning mischievously and dropping his hands back to his sides. He laughed his usual laugh, winking at the camera.

"Betcha didn't see that one coming. But now, I have chosen 16 lucky contestants to participate in the second season of Total Drama. 13 you might recognize from our first season, and then I've decided to bring in three new contestants just to make things interesting. These campers will be given ANOTHER chance to win a million dollars." he continued.

"They have been instructed to report back to Camp Wawanakwa for a whole new set of challenges. 42 days, 16 castmates, and one heck of a lot of tuned to see who will conquer, who will fall, and who will get seriously injured in the process, this season on Total Drama DRAMA Island!" he finished. The camera cut out, and Chris heard a producer shout, 'Cue the theme song!'

Chris sighed, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he felt a bit nervous. He heard the beginning of the theme song, which was set up on a small speaker to show him when he was back on.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You ask me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

Having never have even met the new campers before, Chris found himself wondering what they would be like. He smiled in amusement. At least these newcomers wouldn't know all of his tricks yet.

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the Sun,_

_Pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day._

It had been about a year since the last season. The producers felt that it was necessary to give everyone a break before sending them straight back to the island. That was fine by Chris, as it gave him extra time to plot against the campers.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Sighing, he shook his head, trying to get his hair back into it's perfectly flawless position. The campers would be arriving on their individual boats any second now. He listened closely to the track as it ended.

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous!_

As the whistling ended, Chris put his smile back on, looking directly at the camera. _Well, this is it. _he thought to himself. It was time to start the second season of Total Drama.

"Okay, welcome back to Total Drama DRAMA Island. It's time to bring in the campers. And, here comes the first one now!" he said, looking out into the lake. A boat came forward to the dock, and out jumped Beth.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris said, looking at her. There was something different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She smiled, walking up to him. Then, he automatically realized what was different about her.

"Oh, you got your braces off. Nice." he said, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded, wrapping him in another strangling hug.

"Thanks for noticing! I got them off last week! I never realized how much I was missing with them on! It's like a whole new world out there!" she said, still with the same lisp as usual, even though she had gotten her braces off.

"Yeah, that's great Beth. But can you let go of me?" Chris asked her, trying to struggle from her grasp. She released him, apologizing. He took a deep breath, trying to align his vision again.

"It's no problem. But anyways, here's the jock with a soft heart, DJ!" he said, brushing himself off as DJ climbed out of the boat.

"Yo, Chris. How's it goin'?" he said, walking over and high fiving Chris.

"Pretty good Dawg. Good to see you." Chris replied. DJ and Beth walked over to line up on the edge of the dock like they had the previous year.

"Hey Gwen." Chris said as the blue and black haired 'goth girl' climbed out of the boat. He could tell immediately by the impatient look on her face that she wasn't happy.

"Chris. Never thought I'd be back in this dump again. That's for sure..." she said. Chris laughed, nodding to her.

"Yep, well glad you like it here so much. Anyways, here's Lindsay everybody!" he said, gesturing to the blonde girl getting out of the boat. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, walking down the dock. As usual, every male on the island was drooling over her.

"Hiii." she said, pulling her bright pink luggage bumpily towards Chris. She looked around for a moment.

"Oh my gosh, this place looks so familiar. Where have I seen it before?" she asked. Chris sighed, looking at her. That was the one bad thing about Lindsay. She might be the hottest girl in all of TV history, but she was also the dumbest.

"You're at Camp Wawanakwa. You came here last year to compete." he said in frustration. A look of recognition dawned on her face.

"Oooh, that's where I knew it from! Thanks Chip!" she said, giving him a quick hug and walking towards the other campers. He groaned, then turned his attention back to the next boat that was approaching. On it was a familiar face that EVERYONE on the island wished they could forget.

"What is she doing here?" came a whisper from behind Chris. He grinned evilly. This was all part of his plan. The audience wanted more drama, and what better person to deliver that than the Drama Queen herself?

"Let's welcome back Heather everybody!" he said. She wore a crappy black wig that looked nothing like her old hair. _Wow, that's so bad..._Chris thought to himself as she stepped off of the boat, looking as foul as ever.

"Look Chris, I'm only here for the chance to win a million, alright? Don't think that I'm going to put up with any more of your stupid games, okay?" she asked. He looked at her apprehensively as she joined the rest of the cast, who all slowly inched away from her.

"Okaay...Anyways, I'd guess from the sound of that music that Duncan's on that boat." Chris said, pointing at the oncoming ship. Duncan sneered, jumping off and slamming his luggage against the wooden planks of the deck.

"If the prize money hadn't been raised to a million, there is no way I would ever be caught back here." he snarled, pulling his bag towards the ground. Chris shivered. Nothing about these freaks had changed. Unless you counted the fact that they were three times as vicious as last year.

Suddenly, everyone heard a heavy breathing noise. They turned to see Harold, climbing down to the deck. He slowly removed all of his bags, placing them one by one on the deck. Everyone watched as he crept his way over to the crowd, without even greeting Chris.

"Um...Harold everybody..." Chris said, scratching his head. He turned back to the dock, hoping someone more sane would come on the next boat. He saw the stereotypical black hair of Trent, and his guitar that was still slung over his back.

"Here's Trent everybody. Hey, what's up man?" he said, extended a hand to Trent. Trent took it, shaking it as he had done in the first season.

"Not much man. Good to see you again man." he said. Gwen rolled her eyes, but smiled as Trent walked over to stand next to her.

"Hey Gwen." he whispered as the next boat pulled up to the dock. On it was an unfamiliar face. Finally, something interesting. Chris though as she jumped off the boat. The girl had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. It was slightly waving and seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She had gray eyes that seemed to swirl like a storm.

The new girl wore a lime green tank top that had a black belt wrapped around the waist. She wore normal blue jean capris, and tennis shoes. She rolled her luggage towards Chris, the descriptions he had read, there was no doubt who this was.

"Flora. Hey, what's up? Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" he said. She smiled, thanking him and looking around. She was a bit disappointed at what she saw. But, she was in it to win it. No matter how disgusting the place looked...

"Hey Chris. Nice to meet you. It's really great to be here." she said. He nodded, telling her to go stand by the rest of the campers. Everyone eyed her curiously. She was the only new camper so far, thus being a subject of great interest.

"Hey everybody, it's Lashawna!" Chris said as the girl came out of the boat. She bounded towards them, smiling her same cocky smile.

"What's up everybody, Lashawna in the house. How you doin' baby, great to see ya." she said to Chris, high fiving him. She went to stand by Flora. They smiled at each other, then turned back to the water.

"WOOHOO! HEY GUYS!" came an excruciatingly loud voice. A voice that could only belong to Owen, the champion of Total Drama Island. He jumped onto the deck, shaking the whole dock. Chris lost his footing for a moment and stumbled over. When he caught himself, he managed to smile.

"Hey Owen. Great to see you again." he said, grudgingly accepting a hug from Owen. Owen then walked over, making small talk with Flora as everyone else had. _What's so interesting about me? I mean...I'm their competitor. Should they even care that I'm here? _Flora thought, but accepted the attention anyways.

"And here, on behalf of her incredibly...persuasive...lawyers, is Courtney!" he said. Courtney gracefully hopped off of the boat, smiling mischievously.

"Hello Chris. Let's try to keep the game fair this time, or I'd hate to think what would happen to this show." she said, going to stand by Duncan.

"Hey babe." he said, bending down for a kiss. But she turned away, smacking him on the back of the head.

"No alliances until the game starts Duncan." she said. He stared at her in confusion as the other campers watched in amusement.

"Wha-No alliances? But I'm your boyfriend!" he whispered viciously at her. She shook her head, rolling her eyes and ignoring him. _Chicks..._Duncan though as he turned away from her in anger and frustration.

At the arrival of the next boat, everyone became starstruck, as they usually did around this contestant. Justin, the incredibly hot piece of man candy came, jumping gracefully out of his boat and landing softly on the deck.

"Hey Justin. Welcome back to the island. Still working out as usual?" Chris asked, smirking. Though, on the inside, he had always been jealous of Justin. He was supposed to be the most attractive on the show, since he was the host. But then Justin came along. But, he did boost the ratings, and that was all that mattered.

"You know it man." Justin replied, fist bumping Chris, then flexing his muscles. It took all that Chris had (which wasn't much) not to roll his eyes.

"Okay then. Now, all that's left are our two new guests, other than Flora, of course. Oh, and here comes one now." Chris said. Another boat came up, carrying what appeared to be another guy. He had all black hair that was tossed around, and about the same length as Chris's. He had blue eyes and a pale complexion. He looked like a guy out of a vampire film.

He wore a blue and black plaid shirt, and black pants. He actually resembled Gwen, except in guy form. Justin's face immediately went to one of disgust. All of the girls were in complete amazement over this newcomer, even some of the guys.

"This is Derrick everybody. Looks like pretty boy Justin may have some competition for the ladies." Chris said, whispering the last part into the camera. The newcomer jumped off, smirking and shaking Chris's hand.

"Hey Chris. Wow, so this is the island. Just like how I thought it would be." he said, looking around. _Yep, just like I thought it would be. A piece of crap island with a bunch of disgusting trash on the shoreline. But, whatever. It's a million dollars. _He thought to himself.

"Okay, and last but not least...Oh, here she comes now." Chris said, watching as the final boat approached the deck. He found his anxiety growing, and he didn't know why. When it arrived, he found that his mouth had dropped open against his will.

In the boat stood a very beautiful girl. She wasn't quite as 'supermodel' as Lindsay, but more classically pretty. She had long, dark brown hair with a single light blue highlight on the right side of her face. She had brown eyes that seemed to glow with some golden light.

Her shirt matched the highlight in her hair;being light blue. It's sleeves fell barely above her elbows, and cut off just soon enough to only expose part of her chest. She had a black necklace on that held a single silver charm, though Chris couldn't quite make out what it was. She had on khaki pants that cut off slightly above her knees. She smiled, climbing off of the boat and slinging her bag over one shoulder.

"Hey, Chris, right? Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you." she said. Chris forced himself to snap out of his trance, and he smiled at her, though he was still awestruck. _Come on Chris. You're the host. You have to keep a straight face...But God, she is so hot..._

"Hey. This is Jenna everybody! Our Sixteenth and final camper for season two!" he said, peeling his eyes away from her. Every other guy seemed to like her looks just as much as he did, and for some reason that bothered him horribly. He pushed back his hair. Nah, she was just hot. He had always had a weakness for pretty girls.

"Hey everybody. It's great to actually meet you all in person." Jenna said, smiling and tilting her head to one side. Everyone said their hellos to her, with the exception of a few jealous girls.

"Okay, I need to get a pic of everyone again for the promos. So get on the end of the dock. I swear, it won't collapse this time. I got some professionals to work on it." he said, grinning and jumping up onto the boat.

"Do you have the lens cap off this time?" asked Lashawna, crossing her arms from where she sat. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've...Oh wait...Nevermind. Thanks." he said, taking it off of the camera. He held the camera up to take the picture when Duncan spoke.

"Is the card full?" he asked. Chris groaned, but checked anyway. He could never be too careful with these things...

"No, it's fine. Okay, ready guys? Everyone say 'Wawanakwa!'" he said. Everyone gave their best smiles.

"Wawanakwa!" they said. But before the picture could take, everyone heard a creaking noise. The dock immediately broke under their weight. Spluttering and gasping for air, Heather broke out above the water.

"I thought you said you got some professionals to work on it!" she said, coughing up some water. Chris tilted his head, then laughed.

"Ooh, did I say that? Well, Chef worked on it...But that's close enough, right?" he asked. Everyone groaned.

"Okay guys, dry off again and meet at the campfire in ten minutes. See ya later!" Chris said, jumping back off the boat and leaving the campers to, once again, fend for themselves.


	2. The Two Teams

The Two Teams

Hello everybody! Romance on the way ASAP. I think I know what pairing I'm going to work on first, so I'll start that within the first few chapters. If you'd like to suggest some pairings, then just leave a review or message me! Okay, thanks guys! xoxo-DarkIce

Chris stood in front of the campers, who all sat on logs around a fire pit, as they had last year. For the sake of the three new campers, Chris repeated his speech from the previous year.  
"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Also known as your home for the next eight weeks. The people around you will be your cabin mates. They will be your rivals. And maybe even your friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama the longest without getting voted off will win the million." he recited.  
"There will be two cabins. One for each team. Girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other." he explained, finding his gaze once again returning to Jenna. Duncan and Courtney sat on opposite sides of the clearing. They hadn't been on the island three minutes and they were already fighting.  
"Yeah, yeah, you told us last year. Now, can we just get to picking teams and stuff?" Duncan said, casting Courtney an evil look, which she gladly returned.  
"Fine, if I call your name, then come over here. If I don't stay put. Okay, here we go. Team one is Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, and Harold." The eight names that he called stood up and walked over to stand to the right.  
"Okay, team two is Flora, Jenna, DJ, Justin, Derrick, Heather, Courtney, and Owen. You guys walk over to my left." Chris said. The other eight stood up, walking over there.  
"Team one, from now on, you will be known as...The Deadly Rabbits!" Chris shouted, throwing a flag to them. Duncan grabbed it, unfolding it to show an adorable rabbit. He groaned, throwing it on the ground.  
"Dude! What the heck? Deadly RABBITS?" he yelled. Chris grinned, turning back to the second team.  
"Team two, you will henceforth be known as...The Shrieking Sharks!" she yelled, acting like a medieval knight. He threw them a flag as well. Derrick smirked, looking at the vicious look on the shark's face.  
"Sweet. That's so cool." he said. The rest of his team nodded in agreement. Chris smirked evilly, crossing his arms. Just see if you think that after your first challenge. He thought to himself. When his gaze fell on Jenna, he frowned. Too bad she was on the Sharks too...  
"Now, keep in mind that in all public areas, you will be filmed at all times. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts in the outhouse confessional. Let the audience know what you're really thinking." Chris stated.

_**Cuts To Jenna In Confessional**_

"Oh, um...Okay...So I'm really excited to be here. I mean, I watched this show last year, and I loved it so much. It's really a cool opportunity! Everyone seems so nice...Well...Almost everyone..."

_**Cuts To Owen In Confessional**_

"I can't believe I'm back for ANOTHER season! This is SO cool dude! I think I have a really good team. Except for Heather...Why did I have to get her on my team again..."

_**Back To Normal Story**_

"Okay guys, let's go assign cabins. Come on." Chris said, leading all of the campers back through the forest and to the campsite itself. Sharks, you get the East cabin. Rabbits, you can have the West. Okay, get settled guys." he said.

**Sharks**

When the Sharks first walked into their cabin, they realized that it was the same one from last year. Same beds, same bathroom, same everything.  
"They honestly couldn't even budget enough money to upgrade these cabins?" Courtney complained, looking around.

_**Cuts To Chris In Confessional**_

"Well, we could have, but my RV really needed a new hot tub. The heating didn't really work right on the last one."

_**Back To Normal Story**_

"Oh, stop complaining and just choose a bunk already." Heather snapped at her, adjusting her wig so it sat straight on her head. The campers walked around the cabin, trying to find bunk mates.  
"Hey, Jenna. Want to bunk together?" Flora asked, mainly due to the fact that they were the only new girls on the team. Jenna quickly agreed, glad to at least have someone that she could consider a friend already.  
"Oh no, I am not bunking with this hairless freak!" Courtney shrieked, pointing at Heather. But, they had no choice. Heather forced Courtney to let her take the top bunk, after a lot of screaming and fighting. Meanwhile, the boys had already found their bunkmates. Owen and DJ bunked together, and Derrick and Justin bunked together.

_**Cuts To Justin In Confessional**_

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time deciding what to do with this new guy, DERRICK. I was originally going to just totally destroy him in this competition, but then stupid Chris had to put us on the same team. I guess if I can't keep him as my enemy, I'll have to keep him as an ally...For now..."

_**Cuts to Chris in Confessional**_

"Stupid? Really? You think I do these things on accident? Come on Justin."

_**Back To Normal Story**_

While the guys were easily settled into their half of the Shark cabin, the girls weren't so lucky. Heather and Courtney had been arguing the entire time about a hairbrush, and were giving every other camper a complete headache.

"You don't even need this hairbrush! You have scrawny brown mouse hair!" Heather shrieked at an enraged Courtney.

"Well, at least I have real hair and didn't steal it off of the back of a horse!" Courtney yelled back, her face turning red. Jenna and Flora shrunk back against their seats.

"I can see why Chris didn't put them on the same team last year. They are absolutely insane!" Jenna whispered. Flora nodded, then smirked.

"Well, they were insane anyways, but together they need to be locked up in a mental institution." she whispered back. The two of them giggled. But their laughter didn't go unnoticed by the two girls next to them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Courtney demanded. Heather looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled sweetly, sitting between the two of them.

"Sorry about that. Courtney and I just had a little bit of a...disagreement. But you guys are cool. We should totally talk sometime! I'm really excited to learn more about our new campers!" she said.

_**Cuts To Heather In Confessional**_

"With Beth and Lindsay on the other team, I need a new alliance. And these two idiots are new to the game this year. They'll be easy to trick."

_**Back To Normal Story**_

Jenna stood up, smiling back at her. She knew what kind of monster Heather was, after watching the past seasons. Hey, she was a good reader of people, and she had been around girls like Heather her whole life. But, it wouldn't kill her chances to be at least decent to Heather. For the time being.

"Yeah, we should talk sometime. That'd be cool." she said. Flora glanced at her in confusion, and Jenna winked at her. Flora nodded slightly in recognition, then stood up as well, walking to stand next to Jenna.

"How about dinner tonight? We can tell you anything you want to know. But there's a catch." Flora explained, folding her arms over her chest. Heather looked at her in confusion and anger, before straightening her face out again.

"You have to tell us some stuff about you too, deal?" she asked. Heather laughed a high pitched laugh, and nodded. _God, these girls are really gullible. _She thought through her smile.

**Rabbits**

The rabbits had already noticed that the cabins were the same too. They quickly called bunk mates, throwing their bags onto the bed. Gwen and Lashawna renewed their friendship by bunking next to each other. And, naturally, Beth and Lindsay bunked together. The two had decided that they were new best friends. Since they had both been through all of the Heather drama, they had a lot in common.  
On the boys side, there were really no solid friendships. So, it turned out that Trent had to bunk with Duncan, and Harold had to bunk with Know-It-All-Noah. Once everyone had unpacked, they just waited. There were occasional short conversations, but mostly there was just a lot of silence.  
"Hey, Gwen, I'm glad I'm on your team." Trent whispered to her. She smiled half-heartedly. Honestly, she really didn't like Trent as much as she had last year. They hadn't been in touch very much, and she had grown apart from him. She began to question why she had liked him in the first place.  
"Yeah...me too..." she whispered back. However, she found her eyes straying to look at Duncan. He grinned at her from behind Trent, and she smiled back. Suddenly, the campers heard a voice echo through the intercom.  
"Attention campers, your first challenge will begin in five minutes. So get down to the beach, and we'll begin." Chris shouted. Everyone groaned, slowly filing out of the cabin and towards the beach.


	3. The Beginning of the First Challenge

**Chapter Three**

**The Start Of The First Challenge**

**Hey people! I'm starting the first challenge now. Hehe...I love my job! Check out my Deviantart page too if you want, because I've got a lot of art for this story on it. The username is DarkIce123. Thanks! xoxo-DarkIce**

**Both Teams**

Once everyone was down by the beach, Chris started his speech. He stood by the lake, the waves lapping over his sandals. Everyone stared at him, and he frowned.  
"What? You guys don't look happy to be here at all." Chris stated, smirking. The only answer he received was a bunch of groans and nasty remarks.  
"Fine, have it your way. But a negative attitude isn't going to make this any better. Because it's time for your first challenge." he said.  
"Okay, so this week, you will be collecting a certain...object...from the animal I assign to your team. So, Rabbits, you will be collecting a single tooth from a rabbit. Sharks...you will be collecting a single tooth...from a shark." Chris said smirking. Duncan laughed psychotically.  
"Wow, I've never been more thankful to be a rabbit." he said through his laughter. Everyone on the Sharks stared at Chris.  
"Dude, those things could kill us!" Owen cried out, holding on to DJ, who was shivering like crazy. Courtney walked up to Chris, glaring at him.  
"You can't legally force us to get in that water and get a tooth from a shark! That could get us all killed!" she yelled. Chris shrugged.  
"If you don't like the rules, you can sit out, risk your team losing, and risk elimination, but that's all up to you and your team. I'm just here to assign you your challenges. If you don't like it, that's just too dang bad." he said. Flora groaned.  
"This is totally insane. I can't even swim." she complained. Jenna sighed, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear.  
"Might as well. I like swimming. But, the shark thing on the other hand...How are we even supposed to do that without any equipment?" she asked Chris. He reached into his pocket, pulling something out.  
"To even things out a bit, you can have these pliers. They might help with the pulling itself." he said, tossing a pair of red plyers to her. She caught them awkwardly, sighing.  
"Alright then." she said. The teams went their separate ways, ready to try to catch the animal first.

**Sharks**

"You guys are on your own. There's no way I'm going to risk my life for some stupid challenge." Courtney said. Heather glared at her.  
"A stupid challenge that could cost you a million dollars." she snapped. Courtney lunged at her, ripping off her wig and throwing it on the ground. Heather shrieked, picking it up and pulling it back down over her head.  
"Guys, I hate to say it, but I'm out too. I don't want to take a tooth from that poor shark..." DJ said, pouting.  
"That goes double for me. I just don't like swimming. Ever since that crazy dive off the cliff last year, I've been terrified of water." Owen said. Flora sighed.  
"Owen, we're on an island. How can you be terrified of water if you're surrounded by it? And by the way, your body is made up of mostly water, so you'd be terrified of yourself." she said impatiently.  
"Yeah, and I'm not risking my manicure. I just got it last week, and I'm not going to spoil it. Do you know how much it costs to look this good?" Justin asked everyone.  
"Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure? Sure, it's a little dangerous, but it's a million dollars." Derrick said, grabbing Justin and shaking him. Jenna nodded.  
"Yeah, Derrick's right. I mean, if the challenges were simple, this wouldn't even be worth watching. I've got to give Chris credit, that was an evil plan he had. He gave them a crappy name, but an easy challenge, and he gave us an awesome name and a terrifying challenge. That's something only a truly dedicated host could come up with." she said thoughtfully.

_**Cuts To Chris In Confessional**_

"Why, thank you. It's good to see that at least SOMEONE on this island appreciates all of the effort that goes into hosting this show. Wow, I've been in the confessional a lot today, haven't I..."

_**Back To Normal Story**_

"Yeah, she's right. It's a million dollars. So, who's in?" Flora asked. Jenna, Derrick, Heather, Courtney, and Owen agreed.  
"I'm sorry guys, but I just don't think I could do it." DJ said, looking down at his feet. Jenna felt guilty, so she walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't feel bad. If you don't want to, don't do it. We can use your help on shore, as well as you Courtney. You can help us by making a net of some kind. Can you do it?" she asked them. The two considered for a minute, then nodded.  
"Yeah, we can do that. At least it won't involve getting eaten in the process." Courtney said. Everyone turned to Jenna.  
"What's your plan? What's a net going to do for us?" Derrick asked her. She smiled, crossing her arms.  
"Well, how can we take it's tooth without catching it first?"

**Rabbits**

"Those poor suckers! This is going to be so easy!" Duncan said through his laughter. He had been laughing so hard that tears had begun to well up in his eyes. The others just followed him into the forest.  
"Okay, so where would we find a rabbit?" Lashawna asked. Harold looked at her, drooling slightly. He had had a huge crush on her since the beginning of last year, but she had rejected him, telling him things between them wouldn't work out. But she didn't know Harold. He was not one to give up so easily.  
"Um, in the forest. Obviously." Noah said, rolling his eyes. That got him a slap from Lashawna. The Rabbits walked around the forest for a while before they heard a slight hopping noise. Duncan gestured for them to stand still, and he crept into the forest. After a few seconds, he was running out, screaming.  
"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" he yelled. A rabbit was attached to his finger, biting it as hard as it could. The rest of the team chased after Duncan, trying to get the rabbit off of him, while laughing like maniac.Paste your document here...


End file.
